


a night of comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oumasai Week, POV Oma Kokichi, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the killing game is ongoing and kokichi just wants a hug<3
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 115





	a night of comfort

I don’t know why but tonight my mind just won’t shut up, about the killing game, about all the deaths we have seen. It won’t shut up about Shuichi, somehow that sweet emo detective boy had managed to worm his way into my heart. No one could ever know that though; supreme leaders of evil aren’t meant to get crushes.

After hours of just starting at the ceiling of my dorm I’ve decided I need to get out for a bit. I just need a little walk or something like that, otherwise I’ll just be up all night worrying over everything. I don’t bother getting changed, it’s not like anyone would be out at this time anyway. At least I hope so. A supreme leader like myself has to always look his best for others.

I decide not to go too far and just sit on the stairs that are in front of my dorm. Anything was better then just being stuck in there, my thoughts didn’t stop though my mind just couldn’t stop worrying about everything that could happen. I could get killed tomorrow, anyone could get killed tomorrow. What if it was Shuichi? What would I do then? I this moment I just need someone to talk to, someone who can ease my worries even if it is just a little bit.

I couldn’t do that though, not to anyone here. No one trusts me and plus I already have this mask for myself and I can’t let it fall now. Well there is one person I’m willing to trust…

Almost like the gods had heard my prayers I heard the sound of a door opening and saw Shuichi looking at me. “Kokichi?” Time to put the mask back on “Helloooo shumai! What brings you out here?” “Ah, I couldn’t sleep is all. What about you?” Even with just his presence I felt myself calming down a little. “Don’t worry your little brain over it my beloved! I simply just felt like having a little walk” “That’s a lie isn’t it?” He sees right through me, how does he do it?

My masks slips for a second and he notices the slight shock that comes over my face. “Oh? What gives you that idea nishishi~” It’s a bad cover up but at least it’s something. Shuichi sighs “I know when you’re lying Kokichi, but if you don’t went to tell me I can’t force you” I frown a little at that, I want to tell him I really do but opening up is just so scary for me.

“Hey Shuichi! Stop standing there like a lost puppy dog and come sit next to me why doncha?” The others wouldn’t be able to tell but Shuichi probably could that I’m indirectly telling him that I want him to stay. He moves from next to his door and sits down next to me. We sit in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Shuichi speaks up again. “Hey Kokichi? I know that you probably don’t want to talk but I’m here ok?”.

I can’t help but tear up a bit at his words. Shuichi is so,so sweet I’ve truly never met somebody like him before. I didn’t even bother trying to hide my emotions anymore, I was positive I could trust Shuichi. He looked at me with wide eyes “A-ah Kokichi I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!” He really was too kind for his own good.

“No silly shumai, you didn’t make me cry” “O-oh” I suddenly put my arms around Shuichi, he seemed surprised at first but he then put his own arms around me. We sat like that for a while, our arms around eachother.

“K-kokichi if you really want to, you could spend the night with me” I look up at him and his bright red face “Oh? My shumai wants to spend the night with me? I didn’t know you were such a perv Shuichi!” His eyes went wide again “N-no I-I didn’t-“ “Nishihi I know, my beloved would never do anything like that” He smiled softly at me and took my hand, he then walked me over to his dorm.

“Um…do you mind sharing a bed?” He said as he looked down at the floor “Not at all!”. We both took our places in the bed, unexpectedly Shuichi put his arms around me yet again. I would be lying though if I said I didn’t like it so I just melted into his embrace. I definitely got to sleep a lot faster after that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my lovelies!


End file.
